Zona de Amigos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sasuke está enamorado de Naruko, pero está en la Friend Zone de ella. El verdadero problema es que no sabe cómo salir del hoyo en el que está metido.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de… papá Kishimoto. Sí, de él.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Para quien no lo sepa, la "zona de amigos" o "friend zone" es ese incómodo momento en el que te enamoras de tu amigo/amiga pero él solamente te ve como… un amigo. O sea, estás en su catálogo de chicos/chicas no "noviables".**

* * *

**ZONA DE AMIGOS**

_Capítulo 1: La Friend Zone_

Naruko y Sasuke han sido mejores amigos desde tiempos inmemorables. Sus madres son amigas desde la preparatoria y no rompieron contacto ni siquiera cuando Mikoto se casó con Fugaku, hombre al que detestaba Kushina y que, según ella, era un tipo despreciable, controlador y con menos gracia que una popó de perro. Los sentimientos de parte del marido Uchiha eran recíprocos para la pelirroja. Entonces, al ser sus madres tan unidas, Naruko y Sasuke fueron obligados a convivir desde temprana edad. Babeándose mutuamente, arrojándose sonajas y escondiéndose los juguetes. Era una bonita amistad que trascendería espacio y tiempo (so según sus padres), porque, aunque Naruko maltrataba a Sasuke y Sasuke hacía más de lo mismo con ella, siempre se cuidaban, querían y procuraban.

¡Ah, el amor!

Desgraciadamente, los dos pequeñuelos no se habían salvado de sus grandes e irreconciliables peleas (que se volvían reconciliables cuando mamá y papá se entrometían). Que si Naruko había tirado al río el regalo de navidad de Sasuke o que si Sasuke ya estaba harto de que los otros niños le dijeran que Naruko era su novio. Sin embargo, a través de los años, su amistad se había afianzado cada vez más hasta el punto de que, si uno necesitara un riñón, el otro se lo daría sin chistar. Sin anestesia también. Ellos se querían así.

Ahora, a sus diecisiete años de vida, casi a las puertas de la universidad y el resto de su vida, nada había cambiado. Ellos seguían arrojándose, si bien ya no sonajas, libros. Seguían peleándose porque el otro olvidó hacer algo y ensuciándose en guerras de comida que ya no involucraban ácida baba de bebé.

—¿Y qué vas a estudiar? ¿Lo has pensado?

—Nah. No lo he pensado.

Naruko y Sasuke charlaban sobre cosas banales en el cuarto de la chica. Tenían la puerta cerrada eso venía importando un cuerno a sus padres. Tenían mucha confianza en sus retoños y sus retoños nunca habían hecho nada de índole sexual que los avergonzara. Por lo menos no en su casa y tampoco que se hayan enterado ellos.

La chica estaba todavía en su pijama azul con ranas estampadas. El cabello revuelto y enredado, lagañas en los ojos y la manga derecha deslizándose dejando mostrar el tirante negro de su sujetador. Sasuke, por su parte, ya estaba bañado y vestido con ropa limpia. El olor a colonia de hombre inundaba el cuarto de Naruko. Si bien era Sasuke el que veía a Naruko recién despierta por la mañana (aunque ay pasaba del mediodía, para la chica acababa de amanecer) no es como que ella nunca lo hubiera visto a él, solamente que sucedía menos.

—¿Esperas que tus padres te mantengan?

—¿No has oído eso de "vive de tus padres hasta que tus hijos te mantengan"?

—¿Piensas tener hijos?

—Nah, pero los pequeños Sasukitos querrán mucho a su tía y la van a mantener.

—Sigue soñando. No creo siquiera que me mantengan a mí.

—¡Oh! Eso significa que serás un mal padre. De veras.

—No seré un mal padre, soy realista.

—¿O sea que quieres niños?

—En algún momento los querré.

—¿Y cómo les vas a poner? ¿Sasuke uno y Sasuke dos? ¿Si son niñas serán Sasuka uno y Sasuka dos? —río—. Das asco con los nombres.

—Jamás dije que se llamarían así. Tú lo has asumido.

El grito de la madre de Naruko se coló por las paredes de concreto y la puerta de madera. Exigía a su hija que bajara a comer o ella se terminaría el ramen. Que dejara de ser una maldita floja también. Naruko se apresuró a levantarse de su cama (¡ella quería ramen!) y a cambiarse. Sabía que su mamá no la recibiría si todavía continuaba con el pijama y no tenía ganas de poner en aprietos a su padre para que la apoyara.

—Mueve, Sasuke —exigió quitando a su mejor amigo de la silla donde estaba sentado. Allí tenía una blusa algo limpia que esperaba volver a ser usada.

Como si no hubiera problema alguno, Naruko comenzó a quitarse la playera frente a Sasuke. El muchacho, se sobresaltó al momento.

—¿Por qué mierda no esperas a que me vaya? —preguntó molesto y avergonzado mirando a la pared, cosa que había logrado después de hacer una maniobra evasiva muy peligrosa.

—¿Por qué? Me has visto en bikini. ¿Cuál es la diferencia con la ropa interior? Cubren exactamente lo mismo—preguntó ella toda inocencia—. Es lo mismo, de veras. Además, sé que podría caminar desnuda frente a ti y no me harías nada. Lo mismo va de mi parte. Hasta me contendría las ganas de reírme de tu… de veras. —y siguió con lo suyo.

Sasuke escuchaba cómo la ropa de su mejor amiga caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en otra cosa. Se guió por la pared de la habitación, tropezó un par de veces y salió de allí. Se recargó contra la puerta cerrada y trató de tranquilizarse.

Sí. Ya sabía que él estaba en la _Friend Zone _de Naruko. No tenía por qué restregárselo a cada instante en la cara. Aunque ella no tenía la culpa, después de todo, era él quien no se había atrevido a decirle que estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

**Este fandom es jodidamente chiquito, pero desde que yo escribo para mí no me importa. Mientras esté satisfecha con el resultado todo será feliz.**

**De cualquier manera, espero que las pocas personas que lean esto les guste. Se publica para ustedes, gente. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (sí, una deuda más en este fandom. No, no me canso).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
